Anything for You
by Hime no Kowai Shumi
Summary: Sonadoras requested a one-shot about how Alex pouting can make Olivia do anything. So I wrote this up. Cabenson, fluffy-smut. Rated M. Femslash obviously. Please review!


**Anything for You**

**Pairing: Cabenson**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns all rights to L&O: SVU, with rights also going to NBC. I own nothing.**

**A/N: So sonadoras requested that I do a story for them, so I am. It's gonna be a one-shot with a mixture of smut and fluff!**

**Summary: Alex pouting can bring Olivia to her knees.**

Sliding her key into the door of their apartment, Detective Olivia Benson let out a low sigh. God, she was glad to be home. After the day she had, all she wanted was to take a long shower and go to bed. Stepping into the warmth of the apartment, she slid off her leather jacket and boots, moving into the kitchen. The squad had been sent home, per Cragen, to get some much needed R&R. They weren't due back until after the weekend was over. The cases never seemed to end. Always another pedophile. Always another rapist. _If someone doesn't do it, _she mused to herself, _who will_?

The sound of the front door opening surprised her, and she turned towards it expectantly, "You're home early, Al."

Alex stepped into their apartment, shutting the door behind her, a small smirk on her lips, "It's 6 o'clock, Liv. _You're _home early."

The detective smiled tiredly, "Cap sent us all home for the weekend."

Alex slipped off her heels and hung her suit jacket on the door, before joining Olivia in the kitchen, pressing a kiss to the detective's lips, "Well that's good. How about helping me with dinner?"

"Alex," the brunette ran a hand through her hair, "I'm not really hungry. I just want to get a shower and get to bed."

"It won't take long, Liv. Please."

Olivia wanted to decline. She wanted to walk out of the kitchen and go get a shower and get to sleep like she'd originally planned. But then she caught sight of Alex again. The attorney had caught her lower lip between her teeth gently and then pouted softly. She could never deny the attorney anything when she pouted. And Alex knew it. _Ah hell_.

"Okay, Alex. If that's what you want."

The attorney practically beamed and kissed her again, "Thanks, Liv."

Olivia smiled gently.

* * *

Olivia watched Alex take the last bite of her sandwich and let out a relieved sigh. It was one thing for Alex to pout and have her help with dinner. It was another thing for the attorney to do the same thing five minutes later to get her to sit at the kitchen island with her while she ate. God, she was getting aggravated. All she wanted want a shower and to get to bed.

She stood from the table, her smile back in place, "I'm going to get a shower and get to bed, sweetheart."

"Liv," the detective froze, listening. Alex's voice came out demure, "Can I get one with you?"

Liv smiled softly to herself, "Sure, honey. Come on."

* * *

This had to have been a really bad idea. She was far too tired for payback. And the way that Alex's tongue slipped gently through her wet folds, payback was going to be a bitch. As it was, Alex on her knees, the warm spray of the shower beating down on her tired body, she felt like agreeing to Alex's request was a bad idea. Not that she didn't appreciate the attorney's attention (the opposite was true) it was that she wanted to pay her back for the way she had taken care of her: washing her hair and body, lavishing her skin with kisses, and now…

"God, Alex," her hips jerked against the attorney's skilled tongue, feeling her orgasm take hold.

* * *

Alex climbed into bed beside Olivia. Though the detective had wanted her to come to bed when she got out of the shower, the attorney was adamant about finishing her own shower. After the day Olivia had had, she knew exactly what the detective had needed. Even though she made her wait, she knew it was well worth it. Besides, all she had to do was pout only slightly and Liv was putty. Pressing a gentle kiss on her sleeping lover's cheek, she slipped under the covers, spooning her exhausted lover from behind. Payback was going to be a bitch.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, sonadoras! And everyone: I hope you liked it too! Please review! Thanks**

**Hime no Kowai Shumi **


End file.
